Todo lo que venga de ti me interesa
by aleejandraa
Summary: Para él, ella era perfecta, sólo faltaba demostrárselo. Pre-Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: **Nadie me paga millones por esto, no tengo fans que me acosan y lo más cerca que estuve del otro lado del Atlántico fue mi libro de historia, por lo tanto, los personajes no son míos, tan solo la idea y su realización.

* * *

><p>Rowena Ravenclaw &amp; Godric Gryffindor<p>

Todo lo que venga de ti me interesa

— ¿Lo imaginas, Row?— preguntó el hombre de unos veinticinco años con ojos soñadores.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa a pesar de que había escuchado sus divagues una y otra vez.

Rowena Ravenclaw y Godric Gryffindor estaban echados en un pasto tan verde como las túnicas que usaba su amigo en común, Salazar Slytherin. El muchacho hablaba de uno de sus más grandes proyectos: una Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Había planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle acerca de ese Instituto, hasta el nombre tenía: Hogwarts.

Era cierto. La idea tenía su atractivo. Era un proyecto educativo que les traería fama y riqueza, por lo menos, así lo veía su compañero Salazar.

Cuatro de los más famosos hechiceros del siglo se habían reunido en Hogsmeade con el fin de encontrar el lugar perfecto para su colegio. Tenían pensado recorrer unos terrenos cercanos al único pueblo enteramente mágico de Gran Bretaña esa tarde pero la mañana la tenían libre y dos de esos cuatro daban un paseo por la aldea.

— Mira estas rocas son de un período geológico muy antiguo— la muchacha de cabellos oscuros y silueta afinada le había señalado un montoncito de piedras que a Godric Gryfffindor le parecían simples pedruscos.

Sin embargo a él le encantaba como a ella se le iluminaban los ojos al tocar un tema que le parecía fascinante, al volcar todos sus conocimientos en un argumento eficiente que la hacía ganar cada discusión; al, tan solo, saber que dejaba sorprendidos a todos sus interlocutores cada vez que ella abría la boca para comentar un dato que para ella era sin importancia pero que todos los demás desconocían.

A Godric Gryffindor le encantaba cada detalle de Rowena Ravenclaw. Para él, ella era perfecta. Su seguridad, su dedicación, su curiosidad, su suficiencia. Cosas que a muchas personas les parecían insoportables pero que, para él, eran encantadores.

Ver su sonrisa al ganar una disputa, su ceño fruncido al estar concentrada, sus manos agitándose para imponerse, para hacerse entender, justamente, como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

— Godric, ¿estás escuchándome?— le llamó la atención ella pero el muchacho de cabellos y barba rojiza la seguía mirando como si estuviera dando un discurso acerca de las rocas y no como si le estuviera retando.

Ella se acercó más a él y le pasó una mano delante de su cara varias veces hasta que él volvió en sí y registró las mejillas coloradas de la mujer ante su intensa mirada y su boca fruncida ante su desatención.

— Si no te interesa, solo dímelo— manifestó ella con evidente irritación.

— Todo lo que venga de ti me interesa— le espetó él, explotando. Hacía mucho tiempo que escondía sus sentimientos pero, tal vez, ya no valiera la pena.

Rowena se volteó asombrada por la declaración, pensando que quizás se refería meramente a los temas académicos pero en su mirada vio que no era así.

Él bajó la vista un tanto avergonzado por su sobresalto pero ella, con un dedo, lo obligó a que le mantuviera la mirada.

— Para ser un Gryffindor, no eres tan valiente, cariño— le hizo notar ella y él se puso rojo como un tomate—. Vengo esperando esto dos años— le indicó ella con una sonrisa y le acercó los labios, preguntándose mutuamente si estaban de acuerdo con el gesto.

Godric, como toda respuesta, devoró sus labios con pasión. Ella dejó que hiciera y deshiciera a sus anchas, después habría tiempo para una merecida charla.

* * *

><p>Hice esta viñeta a pedido de Garaella por medio de "Escríbemelo, por favor" en el foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus". Espero que sea lo que andabas buscando :). Gracias a todos por leer y se agradecen reviews en el botoncito de abajo. Nos leemos pronto, Alee.<p> 


End file.
